Temptation At Twilight
by WaitingForDawn
Summary: Yomi knew Haruhi would be trouble the moment she walked into his life. He offered her another job, but she refused to leave her current post. Now, her very presence tempts him, from the way her hands so gently and sensuously brush against him to her defiant nature. But why is a Viscount's daughter looking for work? Also, why here when she hates the Lord so much? YomiXOC or JinXOC
1. Chapter 1: In Which Haru Meets Shura

If someone told Haruhi five years ago she would be here looking for a job, she would have laughed in his or her face. Yet, here she was: On Lord Yomi's doorstep, looking for a job. She told herself she wasn't asking him for a job. The tutor was for his son, Shura. With any lucky, she would avoid Yomi easily. A high-class demon would never associate with a tutor. Yet, luck was never on her side. She shuttered as her last meeting with the lord entered her mind.

The Revolution greatly changed the Makai. After the Demon World Tournament, everything changed. The rich and powerful could no longer influence Lords. King Enki controlled all three segments of the demon world. A demon named Ichi made his fortune during the tournament. He didn't compete, but he produced and sold medical supplies for the event. Naturally, such a large event had many competitors and many injuries. Ichi barely kept up with the demand. When it ended, he had more money he could spend. To celebrate, he decided to host a for all the nobles of Gaarara, his home territory. Haruhi and her family attended. As she conversed with a friend of the family, a flash caught her eye. On the second floor, an archer focused on the party below. Slowly, he pulled an arrow back. Immediately, she followed the projection of the arrow and jumped on the fellow it was aimed at. The arrow whizzed past her, as if in slow motion. She felt the arrow cut through her hair, taking her ribbon with it. As the stray hair fell in front of her face, she looked down at the demon it was intended for. He was tall, easily 7 feet, and muscular. In hindsight, she was appalled her small frame knocked him down.

" 'At blook almost did yer in." The event flustered her enough to let her cockney accent out. "Didn't ye see 'im? Are ye alright?"

"I will be once you get off me." He groaned.

"Oh, yes." She scrambled to get off him. "I'm so sorry."

When she composed herself, she recognized the demon as past Lord of Gaarara, Lord Yomi. A fearsome demon, he competed in the tournament and almost won. Currently, he owned a large patch of land and rented it to tenets. Due to clever manipulation of the stock market and his rental polices, he became very wealthy. The host rushed over to Yomi.

"Are you alright, Lord Yomi?" He asked. "I had my guards arrest the demon right away."

"I'm fine." Yomi replied, bitterly. "If this wild creature hadn't tackled me, I'd me even better."

If She had any sense she would have walked away after that. However, his tone annoyed her.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi's temper quickly took over. It was a wonder her cockney accent remained hidden this time. "I saved your life!"

"I would have been fine." He countered. "It is typical of a woman to act rashly and foolishly meddle. Learn your place. Your just a pretty face to use when convenient."

She was a different demon back then. She accepted his words. A lot had changed. She changed. A submissive attitude wouldn't help now. Her livelihood depended on this job.

Summoning her courage, she knocked on the door. A butler answered the door with a superior look on his face.

"I am here for the tutoring position." Haru answered his unspoken question. "I received a letter saying my resume was accepted and Lord Shura would like me to begin as soon as possible." Handing him the letter, Haru stepped inside.

"I see." The butler said while reading the letter.

After he finished, he made a gesture for you to follow. Haru realized as she walked that in a mansion this large evading Lord Yomi would be simple. If she played her cards right, she would only interact with Shura. The butler led her to a door and left. Opening the door, Haru saw a young demon, about seven years old, staring at her. Appalled, she tilted her head. Her employer and student was must young than she expected.

"Are you Mr. Haruhi's servant?" He asked in a snobbish tone. He was Yomi's son alright.

"No." She put her bags down. "I as Ms. Haruhi Yuki, your teacher."

He leaped from his chair and circle around her once. To her dismay, he came up to her shoulders. Then he took a seat on the desk and pursed his lips.

"But you're a woman." He stated.

"Yes." Haru nodded slowly. "I'm guessing you thought I made a mistake and mixed up my first and last name on the form. Although, before you make any further judgments, may I ask why you hired me?"

"You had the best resume and references." He answered. "Highly recommended."

"Exactly." She repressed a smirk. The past four years she spent teaching. Never once had she made a mistake. The children learned fast and enjoyed the lessons. "Gender doesn't affect the ability to teach. You choose the best demon for the job. They just happened to be a woman."

"Hmm." He seemed to contemplate Haru's words. "I suppose." A huge grin spread across his face and he took on a childish tone. "My dad wanted to met you. He's down the hall."

Fear gripped Haru. She had to avoid seeing Yomi until she had a chance to teach. Negative push back was common at first. Her gender seemed to make many doubt her abilities. However, after one class, it quickly changed. If that bastard hadn't been involved, she would still have her old position. Luck still eluded her.

"Actually, could I put my bags away?" She picked up her luggage. "We can't leave them here."

"Sure." He shrugged. "Follow me."

Shura took Haru to a room. The small room held a bed and dresser. A gloomy feeling filled the room. Haru shivered, thankful she would spend most of her time in the classroom.

"Met us in the library when you finish." Shura smiled. "It's just down the hall."

When Shura left, Haru put her belongings into the dresser and pulled the binds open. Sadly, the light did not cut through the disconsolate conditions.

After unpacking, she fidgeted in the library. They weren't there yet. The library was a miserable one at best: one row of books, mostly periodicals. Lords acquired an assortment books as they grew wealthy. It was fashionable to have at least one room filled.

At the sound of the door opening, Haru jumped. Only when Shura walked in alone did she relax.

"He said he is too busy." He slouched. "Just like always."

Inward, she sighing in relief, but when she saw Shura's expression, sympathy filled her.

"Oh, Shura." Haru knelt before him. "It's alright. He probably just trusts your decision." She paused. "What do you say we start class today? It'll be fun."

"If you say so Ms. Yuki." He agreed reluctantly. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll start with you calling me Haru." She smiled.

Hours later, Haru and Shura sat exhausted in the entrance hall. Both were soaked with rain.

"That was unexpected." Haru smiled. "Does it always rain without warning like that?"

"Usually." Shura shook his head trying to dry off. "It is raining more hard than usual though."

"Harder." She corrected Shura. "It seems grammar will be the next lesson."

"Grammar?" Shura pouted. "But I liked today's Environmental Biology lesson."

"We'll have plenty more." Haru smirked. "When it's not so wet out." She brushed her hair out of her face. "For now, we better dry off before the butler finds us. Your dinner will be ready soon."

A wide grin spread across Shura's face as he ran up the stairs. Haru levitated up the stairs to her room. Once inside, she opened the window, called upon her powers and created a wind to blow her dry. Haru grabbed her hairbrush and began to fix her hair.

'He was so… happy.' Haru thought as she sat on the windowsill to watch the rain.

At her last job, she worked with girls. They liked to stay inside and put on plays. Haru doubted Shura would be content with such activities. Yet, he seemed to enjoy her company more than anything. Whether he was asking questions or listening to her explain, his eyes never left her. It was almost as if he feared she would disappear if he looked away.

Haru shook her head. She shouldn't think like that. That Bastard would punish her if she got too involved.

'_It's just a job.'_ She told herself. _'Do what you have to do and leave.'_


	2. Chapter 2: In Which Haru is Discovered

The clock chimed seven. Shura and the rest of the household would eat dinner soon. As was custom, Haru was to find her own meal. She dawned a low cut gown and put her hair up. By no means did Haru believe she was pretty. She had a decidable feminine shape: wide hips, a perfectly curved bottom, and modest bust. However, while some days she could be described at voluptuous, most days she would be described as pump.

With the skill of a master thief, Haru left the mansion unnoticed. The clubs and gambling dens usually didn't allow women unless it was a special night. However, Greenwood Corner was an exception. At least the club made an exception for Haru. A few years ago, the owner took pity on her and allowed her to play a few games. Game after game she won and game after game, more men challenged her. Soon, customers came just to see the female who played like a pro. It was just good business to allow her to continue to play.

After several rounds on poker, in her favor, she bowed out. At a small table in the corner on the room, she sat with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Drinking?" A masculine voiced mused with an Irish accent. "That's new."

"What do you want, Jin?" Haru groaned. "Whenever you appear, it means trouble for me."

"Maybe I want you tonight." A demon with thick, shoulder-length, red hair and blue eyes sat across from you. His elfin ears wiggled. "Alone in the woods…"

"You know that will never happen." She rolled her eyes. "That Bastard won't rest until he gets what he wants."

"The Shinobi of Spirit World would protect you if you left with me." He smirked.

"This is my battle." Haru sighed. "I'll deal with That Bastard."

"And then you'll continue playing cards in the hells." Jin replied. "Forever single with a lover on the side."

A stroke of playfulness hit Haru and she smirked. Suggestively, she leaned forward.

"I have a sexual appetite that rivals Youko Kurama." Her voice seemed to be a form of seduction all its own. They were friends since childhood, but even Jin had trouble deciding if she was serious. "I doubt I could find a lover to fulfill my desires."

"Is that why you don't have one now?" Jin teased.

"A lady never reveals her secrets." She smiled.

"You've never been a lady. A countess, yes, but never a lady."

"All in the past." Haru quickly turned serious, but a playful smile tugged at her lips. "I have my smut to occupy me." She stood up and head for the door. But before she left, she bend down, her arms draped over his chest, and whispered, "Maybe later I'll see if you've an able candidate for the position of my lover."

With a wink, she her hand glided across his chest, lightly, teasing him.

Jin sat in his chair still taking in the moment after she left through the door. It took every bit of his strength to stop the arousal growing inside him. Worse of all, he knew she had no idea what she just did to him. She assumed it an innocent game between friends.

"Bloody hell." He whispered. "She'll be the death of me and she'll never know why."

* * *

Every Morning, Haru took a constitutional stroll. Lord Yomi's estate covered a great deal of land. An hour walk exploring the multiple paths in the woods relaxed her. Then it was off to study for Shura's first official day as her student.

"Good morning." Haru greeted as he walked in.

Shura smiled brightly and took a seat across from the chalkboard.

"Do you think we'll be able to go outside today?" He asked excitedly.

"It does appear to be a gorgeous day," Haru glanced out the window, "but we have serious work to do first. Did you have time to have your father sign the form agreeing to my policies?"

"Hmm-Mmm." Shura pulled the folder out of his bag and gave it to her.

"Good." She tucked the document away. "Now, I have never tutored someone your age before… Do you know the alphabet?"

"Of course!" He sounded genuinely offended.

"Ok, ok." Haru put her hands up defensively. "Perhaps…"

She went to her bag and pulled out a packet. Paging through, she looked thoughtfully at the questions. Once she was satisfied, she put the packet on his desk.

"I want you to complete this packet." She explained. "It's not graded. I just want to see what you know. Answer the questions you know and leave it blank if your not sure."

"So this will gauge what I currently know?" Shura tilted his head.

"Well, you don't want to waste time on something you already know, right?" Haru smiled. "And I don't want to teach you something that might be over your head. This is the best way to find where to start."

While Shura answered the questions, Haru held a book in her hand. But she attention was not on the book. On most days, Haru found nothing more enjoyable than a book. Today was an exception. Her eyes wandered from the pages to the window as That Bastard's words echoed in her head. _Something, anything, that will ruin him, financially and socially._

Lord Yomi was no social butterfly, but he was still respected in the polite world. Lately, he had been attending more parties, which many mothers took as him looking for a wife and pushed their daughters at him. A scandal would spoil any chance of a suitable match. However, he was financially secure. He was a solid rock in a chaotic world, never showing a weakness in health or power. It was this strength that attracted and kept both investors and tenants.

Haru felt her nails start to dig into her palm. She hated everything about this, but she was in no position to fight. As long as That Bastard had the power, she had to play his game.

Just before Haru's frustration reached its peak, Shura closed the packet and placed it on the desk facing her.

"Done!" He announced proudly.

"I'm surprised you finished so fast." She smiled and looked at Shura. Then she glanced through the pages. "It seems a quick review on numbers and etiquette in the in the polite world will be it for today."

By the time dinner came, Shura only needed a few reminders from Haru to keep up a gentlemanly appearance. Thinking her job was done for the day, she dressed for a quiet evening of cards at Greenwood Corner. Just before she entered the parlor, Shura came running toward her.

"Haru, Haru, Haru!" He repeated eagerly.

"I haven't left yet." She laughed. "What is it?"

"Could you quiz me on counting by fives again?" He asked. "I think I have it down now."

"Shura…" Haru sighed. "You've been practicing for hours. Take a break. I'm sure you'll be wonderful at reciting them in the morning."

"But I want to show Dad what we did today." Shura urged. "And it needs to be perfect."

Haru thought for a moment. The gambling hell would still be there if she took a detour. The drunks would only be a few more drinks worse for wear. So long as they weren't thoroughly foxed, she could coax a few games from the demons without being groped in the process. Perhaps if Lord Yomi knew of the progress Shura had made in one day under her tutorage, he wouldn't bother her. Anything to keep the arrogant ass out of her hair would be a blessing.

"All right." She gave in. "However, you must practice while we walk to the dinner table. I have to leave quickly to make an appointment."

"Yes, of course." Shura smiled brightly.

* * *

Lord Yomi rubbed his temples. It had been a long and trying week. More than once he had to make the dull journey to the courts to make a ruling on a trivial matter. For the Lord and his companions a diversion seemed obvious. The Bow River flooded every spring costing his tenants thousands of dollars in repairs. A diversion upriver would be an investment that would pay for itself after just one flood. Resistant came from the Lords who lived upriver and did not wish to give up any land on which to build the diversion.

When the carriage finally stopped jostling in front of the estate, Yomi only desire a warm supper and a bed. The footman quickly attended to the lord, taking his coat and leading him to the dining hall.

"Five, ten, fiveteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five, fourthity, fourthity-five, fifty." He heard Shura's voice shakily recite.

"Oh, Shura." A female voice cut in. "Fifteen and forty. From fifty on you have no trouble, but those two in the beginning… Let's start over."

"Five, ten, _fifteen_, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five, forthity, _forty_-five, fifty." Shura tried once more.

The lord turned to the footman inquisitively, "I see you hired a new maid in my weeklong absence and Shura's tutor has already started lessons. You've been busy here too."

"Actually, my lord…" The tall demon looked at his shoes. "That_ is_ the tutor Shura hired."

Outwardly, the lord's composure didn't change. Inside, he was boiling. His dinner would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Yomi Feels Strange

Outwardly, the lord's cool expression remained. But inside, he was boiling. His dinner would have to wait. A female would not be teaching his son. How could a woman possibly teach his son? The qualities needed to teach were not feminine virtues. Furthermore, he did not want the qualities she did possess to be passed on to his son.

Haru walked into the dining hall just as Shura finished counting, this time without mistakes.

"Alright!" She gave Shura a high five. "Just in time."

"Yeah!" Shura smiled brightly.

Then the pair saw Yomi. At that moment Haru could have sworn, blind demons can glare just as well as a sighted demon, if not more menacing. Shura shrunk behind Haru. Smoothing her skirts, she tried to regain her composure.

"My lord." She bowed.

"Shura, who is the woman?" He didn't even acknowledge her presence or return the bow as formalities demanded.

"She is my teacher." Shura answered sheepishly. "The paper you signed while on your trip yesterday approved her. I reviewed every demons' papers carefully. She was the most qualified."

"Nonsense." Yomi dismissed. "She is a woman. You must have overlooked something."

"Excuse me, my lord." Haru interrupted. "But I am highly recommended by all my previous employers. My record has scarcely a blemish."

"Shura." Yomi addressed his son. "Stay here and eat dinner. Your teacher and I need to have a little talk."

"Yes, Father." Shura, dejected, took a seat at the table as Yomi stomped off to his study."

"Everything is fine." Haru assured him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Shortly after Yomi arrived, Haru walked into Lord Yomi's study. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and drank the liquid without tasting it.

"May I ask why my employment here displeases you so?" Haru ventured the first words.

"You're a woman." He said flatly. "A female can't be a teacher. You should be with your own children in the kitchen or a maid."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you signed the papers and hired me." She calmly replied.

"Then you're fired." Yomi sat at his desk. "You may leave tonight."

"Oh, dear." Haru shook her head. "You didn't read the policy agreement did you?" She slid a document onto his desk. "Here is a copy of my policies. It is the same one on my resume. By signing it, you agreed that I couldn't teach while sick, would offer lesson outlines when prompted, and it ensures _equality_. Equality meaning giving an adequate bases for firing that does not involve my gender."

Yomi took the document in his hand. He felt his signature on the bottom of the page. A servant gave it to him while he was at the courts. After a quick explanation that it was a policies agreement from Shura's teacher, he thought nothing of signing it. Now, he was wishing the servant read every detail. Then he felt another copy of the papers. It was the policy agreement in Braille. She took the time to write the agreement so he could read it without having to have someone read it to him. Thinking, he walked over to the window.

"So I can't fire you." He pondered. "I could reposition you, like give you a job as a maid. Or perhaps a position as my mistress would be more your style. That's the reason you're here isn't? You want to get in with the peerage. Do not worry, you'll be properly compensated."

Outraged, Haru flew across the room with lightening speed to strike him. The lord caught her wrist easily, but it was close. If she had been a moment faster or he had hesitated, her hand would have collided with his face. As it was, she stood intimately close to him, her hand a mere centimeter from his face. A playful smile tugged at his lips.

"Like this." His hand molded her fingers together. "You may have been faster and hit me if you kept your hand together."

"Let go of me." She struggled for him to release her.

"Why are you so upset?" He taunted. "Did you expect you could just waltz in here and seduce me or any other lord that happened to visit? Or did you expect some prince charming routine? Come now, what do the commoners think of the upper class?"

Despite his age, he still had all the virility of a younger demon. All her struggling was no matched for the demon that almost won the tournament to be King of the Demon World.

"Oh, I despise you!" Haru twisted in his grip. "You egoistical, arrogant-"

"Tsk, tsk." He released her. "You shouldn't speak that way to your employer and new lover."

"You may be my employer, but you are not my lover." She spat as she rubbed her wrist. "I will do the job I was originally given. Until you find a reason to doubt my skills as an instructor, I am Lord Shura's teacher."

Leaving Yomi dazed, she slammed the door to his study.

The Lord slumped into his chair. He didn't understand what got into him there. Usually, he was able to keep a cool head, assess the situation, and get what he wanted. At the bargaining table he was a force to be reckoned with. Yet, something about her provoked him. He felt the urge to challenge her, to dominate her. He wanted to break that cool exterior and irritate her. At the same time, he felt some stir inside him, something much more primal. Why did he feel the need to not only touch her but to feel every curve and intimacy of her body?

* * *

Haru was fuming. Even several hours later, her resentment remained. All she could think about was that pompous, arrogant, sexist, fool of a demon. The gambling hell was out the question by the time the confrontation ended. The men would be too drunk to keep their hands to themselves and she would be too upset to play well. She blamed it all on Lord Yomi.

'He offered me an arrangement to be his mistress!' She thought. 'Like I would ever sink that low… Like I would even have a choice…'

Her anger dissolved into depression as the reality of her situation reared its ugly head. It wouldn't be long before _he_ would want to see her again. _That Bastard_. Hopefully, it would only be a quick meeting to discuss her progress with a beating. If luck deserted her, he would demand more money, more information and still beat her. She huffed as a reluctant smile tugged at her lips. If they did beat her, at least she would know the proper way to quickly slap him before his guards overwhelmed her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Shura's packet. A pang of guilt throbbed in her chest. She should be planning for tomorrow, not sulking. It wasn't fair to Shura and it wouldn't solve the problem. Taking a seat at the desk, Haru began the tedious task of grading and analyzing data.


	4. Chapter 4: In Which Training Begins

Unlike yesterday, a flock of birds outside didn't awaken Haru, but a rapping at her door. Groggily, she glanced at her clock as she stumbled to the door. It was 5:00 AM. She still had an hour before her morning walk and three hours before class.

"Excuse me, miss." Yomi's valet said at her door. "Master Yomi requests a copy of today's lesson plan. He says your contract offers them upon request."

"There's also a clause stating there is a 48 hours waiting period." She slammed the door in his face. "Tell him, he'll have it tomorrow morning."

Rubbing her temples, Haru sighed. Although she felt bad for her behavior, it was much too early to use pleasantries. Lord Yomi wasn't wasting time. Even at this ungodly hour in the morning, he set his plan in motion. Haruhi anticipated as much so her contact was riddled with clauses and footnotes. Every 't' crossed and 'i' dotted. If her stars aligned differently, she would have made an excellent lawyer.

She walked over to the window. The sun was barely over the horizon. Realizing she wouldn't fall back asleep, she prepared for a walk. After buttoning up the back of her dress, she pulled it over her head. The technique was something she development while living alone. Most women needed servants to help them dress. She was entirely self-sufficient, though. When she finished lacing up the leather boots, she walked down the hall to the gardens and forest.

The grounds presented a mystery to Haru, a puzzle she planned to solve. Yesterday, she learned the path through the labyrinth. Today, a more tame adventure awaited her. The servants told her of the lemon grove on the east side of the estate. If she started on the west side and meandered through the gardens, she could see the majority of the estate and get a lovely walk in.

In accordance to her walks, her eyes took in the scenery, but her mind wondered. Shura's scores ranged from usually high to moderate. His ability to problem solve was amazing, most likely because of divergent thinking. Haru attributed this to his age. Scripts and heuristics were not concrete yet. A paperweight was not just a paperweight to him. The object had unlimited uses and applications. Slowly, a smiled formed on her lips. Despite looking older than his actual age, his mind grew at a normal pace. Shura may look eight, but developmentally he was five. The realization made her want to test Piaget's theory on the conservation of mass and countless other theories relating to development.

A huge mass interrupted her calculations and recollection of literature on the subject. Haru wiggled her nose in an attempt to make the tingling stop. As she absorbed the situation, her gaze shifted upward. The figure she walked into was no other than Lord Yomi. Her eyes darted across the garden: they were alone. This was the first time Haruhi found herself alone with a man. Even before in his office a servant served as a chaperon.

"This is a first." Yomi mused. "Usually, I can sense an approaching demon's footsteps. _Your_ footsteps eluded my senses until it was to late."

"I am sincerely sorry, my lord." An uncontrollable blush spread to her cheeks. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Ah, Miss Miyuki." A sardonic grin spread to his face with mock politeness. "I do hope my request hadn't interrupted your sleep. Early morning was the only time open in my schedule today and I so do wish to know what my son is being taught. How fortunate to met you here. Perhaps you could humor me with a description of today's plans?"

Every ounce of control Haru possessed kept her voice level. He knew very well his early morning demand woke her. Furthermore, his request was merely an excuse to have something to criticize.

"Since he completed an evaluation packet yesterday and I graded it last night," Haru began, "I thought we would finish yesterday's lesson in etiquette. Then we will start some simple mathematics."

"Hn." Yomi scoffed. "What could you possible know about etiquette at our level?"

"Quite a bit actually." Haru scanned his body. "For instance, your posture is off." Yomi looked taken back, amazed she noticed. She circled around him. Using her powers to levitate to his height, she repositioned his shoulders. She whispered lightly behind him. "Ears above shoulders, shoulders above hips and hips right above your ankles."

Yomi's breathing became irregular. Trying to gain the upper hand, he struggled to find a reply. "That's all you have planned? How do you expect to fill a whole day with two subjects?"

"Well, of course there is training, a lunch break, and outdoor activities." Haru took a seat on the bench nearby. "By the way, Lord Yomi, I'm not familiar with how your species of demon age. Shura looks about seven or eight, but he's only five years old, correct? Is that a trend that is going to continue or does it plateau at some point? I know most demons stop aging physically at age 30, but will Shura continue his current pace until then?"

"No." Yomi paused. "His development was quickened due to the tournament. He has already returned to a normal pace." Yomi turned toward her. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering how much progress needed to be made each year." She looked up. "Of course, being ahead of the curve isn't bad. The troubles begin when his physical age is higher than his mental age." Haru shot him a knowing glance. "Puberty is hard enough without not being mentally prepared. I'll let you explain that stage development to him when it comes."

Yomi seemed put-off by her comment. Haru smiled, knowing she won this round. A smug satisfaction filled her. After pretending to look at the nonexistent watch on her wrist, she stood up.

"Already seven?" She mused. "I must leave to prepare for my lessons. It was nice speaking with you, my lord."

Endless hours pasted while she lectured on the proper way to be introduced, when shaking hands opposed to a bow is appropriate, and other social rules. Then Haru noticed Shura dangerously close to dozing off. Quite frankly, Haru didn't blame him. The unspoken list of rules was dull and left no room for error. However, Haru knew a quick way to refresh Shura's appetite for knowledge.

"How about we go outside?" She suggested. "I think we've had enough etiquette."

"Yay!" Shura jumped out of his seat. "What are we going to do?"

"I believe it's time for some exercise." Haru grabbed her bag. "Just let me change my clothes."

For the lesson, Haru changed into a loose yukata similar to Shura's. Successfully, it covered her body to prevent unwanted attention. The last thing she needed was to be fired because someone couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Shura early met her in an open court by the garden. Practically jumping, he shouted, "I'm ready! What are we going to do?"

"I'm not an energy wielder like you or your father." Haru began. "I'm an elemental demon, more specifically, a wind demon. Yet, I do believe some positions and footings cross over. We'll start with strengthening and stretching."

"Stretching?" Shura raised an eyebrow. "Like yoga? That's for girls."

"We'll see if you change your opinion when we finish." She smirked. "But, no, it's not yoga. The exercises elongate and tone muscle as well as build." Haru looked around. "To begin, let's job a few miles as a warm-up."

"A few_ miles_?" Shura asked as he jogged behind her. "As a _warm-up_?"


	5. Chapter 5: In Which We Meet Mr Rohan

Yomi's close friend, Mr. Rohan, waited for the lord in the parlor. Cam Rohan was a tall demon with a muscular build and tan skin. Even though he was rich due to clever business investments and stock trading, his powerful form spoke volumes about his past. As a child, he worked for his father in the fields. The work molded his robust back and arms making him wide at the shoulders and narrow at the hip. He would have been an intimidating figure if his green eyes didn't promise mischief and charm.

Yomi turned to this demon regarding business matters quite often.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Rohan." Yomi's address him. "I hope I did not keep you waiting."

"Not at all." Cam put his glass of brandy down and stood up. "I do tire of being inside, though. A stroll along the garden paths would be a welcome change."

Yomi nodded in agreement and the pair set off to the garden. They did not get far when a crowd of servants caught their attention.

"Mr. Sato," Yomi called his senior valet. "What is going on here?"

"Miss Miyuki is doing some sort of exercise routine with Shura, my lord." The valet bowed.

"Is she or Shura in need of your service?" Yomi questioned.

"Well, no, sir." He nervously wrung his hands. "Its just… astounding. I didn't know one could bend their body like that."

"I see." The lord replied. "I suggest you get back to work, along with your coworkers, unless you are in need of more work. In that case, I have plenty of suggestions."

"No, my lord." He answered and then hastily left with the others.

"I understand their fascination." Mr. Rohan commented. "She's quite poised and graceful, like a ballerina. If only your son was so lucky."

"Haru get over here!" Yomi barked the order. She jumped at the sudden interruption. She was so into the lesson that she didn't notice the crowd earlier or Yomi. Before she could greet him with a bow, Yomi continued, "What kind of training do you think you are doing?"

"My lord, I am a wind demon." Haru pushed her slipping glasses up with one finger. "Many of the positions are transferable to Shura's style of fighting. To get the full strength of the move, balance and patience are crucial. Shall I have Shura demonstrate?"

Yomi nodded and Haru hurried Shura over. He spread his body like a star and then pulled one arm across in a half circle. Next, he kept the other arm straight while the other crossed his chest. Then, he pushed the arm forward along with a massive energy ball that knocked down a tree. Haru offered Shura her congratulations followed by a few pointers.

The force of the blast and crack of the tree convinced Yomi the training was at least somewhat effective.

"Very well, continue." Yomi dismissed the two.

Haru shook her head confused. She didn't understand but thought better of fighting in front of company, especially since it appeared she won.

Back in Yomi's office, the two demons sat quietly. That is until Mr. Rohan grew tired of the silence.

"What happened back there?" He questioned. "I've never seen you so… impulsive."

"It's that female." The lord growled. "She's been a thorn in my side ever since she came." Yomi slid his file on her to Cam. "I tried to fire her, but there is a loop hole for everything. By chance, was she dressed provocatively? I could use that as grounds for a dismissal. Distracting the servants and such."

"Not that I recall." He rested his chin on his hand thoughtfully. "She is a lovely lady, though. Not a convention beauty but some males prefer that."

"What do you mean?" Yomi pressed.

"Her lips are unfashionable large, but even the most experienced rake would feel tempted to ravish them." Cam explained. "Her hair is shoulder length. Most women have long hair, but I don't believe long hair would frame her face as well. She's much too short, 5'6" at the tallest. Despite having cat-like ears and being some sort of feline like demon, she has an elfin face. Perhaps it is her large dark blue eyes causing that, but…" Mr. Rohan paused as if considering a possibility. "Either way, you don't need me to tell you this. Why don't you just ravish her in some corner and find out? Your hands could paint a better picture than I can with words since my perception is skewed by my beautiful and wonderful wife."

Yomi was silent. Cam laughed, "Don't tell you already tried to compromise her and she refused! Come Yomi, you've never had trouble winning a young female's heart before. Even if you just intended to bed her and leave, you always won."

"That's not the point." Yomi bit back his growing anger. For some reason, Cam's description caused a pain in his chest. If he weren't a wise man, Yomi would believe it to be jealousy. "I was merely asking if you noticed anything I could fire her for."

"Even if you managed to fire her," Cam paged through the file, "I doubt you could find a better replacement. Her record is impeccable. I made a deal with the Baiken brothers recently. I wouldn't believe them to be the lazy empty headed fools they were five years ago, if I weren't in the room. They asked important questions and raised valid points." He sulked for a moment remembering the meeting. "I had to cut them a deal to get them to invest. No doubt a result of her handiwork as their teacher three years ago. Then there is the young lady, Shishi, who wrote her recommendation. She had her coming out ball last month. I've seen well-rehearsed matrons make more mistakes. Most girls stumble a bit on their first night out, but not her. Her performance and etiquette was flawless."

Yomi absorbed the information. He dealt with the Baiken brothers too. If they made Cam run for his money, then they definitely changed as a result of a well-educated tutor. Such instruction would help when Shura took over the lordship. However, that would not keep him from interfering with her work. She is still a female and lacking qualities only a male could teach and understand. Keeping her lesson plans in accordance to his wishes for Shura's education would require his attention.

* * *

At the end of the day, Haru scribbled a few notes at the end of a large report she wrote during Shura's math lesson. It was a block schedule of the lessons in the next few weeks. The following pages elaborated what was taught in each subject and how it was taught. She glanced at the clock. If she hurried, she could catch Lord Yomi before dinner and then leave to find her own meal.

Just as Lord Yomi exited his study, Haru found him.

"Lord Yomi." She hurried over to him and placed the packet in his hands. "Here are the lesson plans you requested. The next two weeks are recorded there. I was pressed for time so there is no Braille copy. Your valet will have to read it to you."

"Why don't you read it to me?" Yomi offered. "You are already here, after all."

"I am off the clock." Haru replied. "As my schedule shows, I teach from 8:00 am to 4:00 pm. Then I have office hours until 6:30 pm. From 8:00 pm to 12:00 am, I am out and then in bed until 6:00 am. It's all in that packet. If you excuse me, I need to find a tavern before it becomes too late to eat without getting groped."

"If you stay, you can eat dinner with Shura and I." The Lord suggested. "As you eat, you can further explain your schedule and lesson plans."

It wasn't often Haru turned down a meal. Staying would only help her case, explaining and resolving Yomi's concerns as they arrived. Also, she could use the funds she set aside for a meal tonight to earn more. Try as she may, she could find no reason to leave.

"Alright." She resigned. "I'll see you in the dining hall after I change."

When Haru entered the dining area, Yomi and Shura were already seated. She took a seat between Yomi and Shura. As servants placed food in front of them, Haru collected her thoughts on her lessons. Before she could begin, Lord Yomi spoke.

"What is that strange smell?" He asked. "It smells as if we are dining in the middle of a field."

"Shura and I picked flowers, my lord." Haru explained. "Shura-"

"This is just what I feared." Yomi grit his teeth. "You're teaching him girlish habits!"

"Actually, they were part of the lesson today." Shura interrupted. "I wanted you to experience what I studied. I can identify all the plants there by sight and smell. Miss Haru says that once I can distinguish between flowers, we'll move on to more complex plants."

Shura continued to ramble on about the plants. Each one receiving a short monologue on habitant, growing seasons, and practical uses. The lord pursed his lips. Horticulture was a great stepping-stone into the duties as a lord. Shura would need to know how to manage and cultivate the tenant's crops. As much as he hated to admit it, Haru knew how to teach nobles.

"What is your favorite flower, Miss Haru?" Shura asked after he finished.

"I like the iris." She answered, cutting into a juicy piece of meat. "Pac- sp…" Haru paused, trying to pronounce the word correctly, but gave up and choose another word. "Precisely, the orange iris. It looks a lot like a mythical healing starflower. Could you imagine a world where a flower could heal all ailments? How wonderful that would be!"

To prevent his jaw from dropping, Yomi rested his chin on his upturned palm. From the time he met her in the hall to now, she switched from an extremely rational demon to a daydreamer. Much to the chagrin of Haru's past teachers and parents, no amount of knowledge had vanquished her imagination. Once during a long lecture on economics, her governess asked if Haru had any questions. She simply replied, "Do you suppose we could shrink to the size of hummingbirds and mingle with bees?" The governess spared her the rod only because Haru aced the test on the subject. No matter how long she stared out the window during lessons, she passed the tests.

"Of course there are thousands of undiscovered plants in the forests of the Makai. Remedies for many diseases are just waiting to be discovered. With enough funding, an expedition team could find them." And just like that Haru's analytical mind brought the subject back to reality.

Yomi took this opportunity to begin the discussion on Haru's lesson plans. After an hour of conversation, Yomi seemed satisfied.

"If you have further questions, you can meet me during my office hour." Haru finished. "After that, I leave the complex for dinner."

"I see." Lord Yomi nodded. "And do you have any questions?"

"In fact, I do." She paused. "What is the schedule for the bath? Every time I attempt a soak I am met with either maids or a locked door."

"I will send the butler to find that out." He answered. "Then I will give you a time slot of use."

"Wonderful." Haru rose from her chair. "I haven't been assigned a bath time since I was six."

Author's Note: Have no fear Jin lovers. Jin will be making an extra special appearance in the next chapter now that Haru has dealt with Yomi. What will happen? You'll have to see when I post the next chapter in two weeks. (I hope to update every other week religiously since classes start soon.)


	6. Chapter 6: In Which Jin Finds Haru

The moment many of you have been waiting for...

* * *

Just when Haru was about to call it a day, she heard some tapping at her window. Slightly startled, Haru opened her window to see a familiar red headed wind master floating outside her window.

"There you are Sheila." Jin grinned. "I was worried about you."

"What are you doing here?" Haru whispered as she climbed out the window. "Lord Yomi will notice your presence the second you step foot inside."

"What else could I do?" He questioned. "I hadn't see you at the club for two days now."

"Let's talk about this somewhere else." She looked around. "I know a place in the forest. No one goes back there."

Haru exited the room and floated beside Jin. Then the pair flew off toward the forest. When they landed, Haru sighed in relief.

"Yomi maybe blind, but his hearing is extremely sharp." Haru explained. "I didn't want him to overhear us."

"It is that bad?" Jin asked.

Giving him a knowing glance, she sat down on a log. Jin decided to drop the issue and sat beside her.

"So why weren't you at the club that last two days?" He asked. "Usually, you take any chance you have to go."

"That's the thing." She rubbed her arms. "Lord Yomi has been keeping me busy. Yesterday, I had a fight with him."

"About what?" Jin interrupted.

"My qualifications and my gender." Haru shrugged. "Nothing new, I suppose. But then, after he found out he couldn't fire me due to contractual causes, he offered me another job if I quit being Shura's teacher." Haru paused, trying to contain herself. "He… He proposed I become his mistress. Can you believe such an offer? I'm a well-respected tutor, not some scullery maid looking to make a few more dollars. By the time the argument ended, it was too late to go out. So I graded Shura's packet and went to bed."

Jin noticed Haru visibly shiver. It was then that he noticed she was only wearing her nightgown. The cool spring wind went right through the fabric.

"You never did well with the cold." A faint smile spread across his face. "Come her, little one."

"Don't call me that." She replied as Jin picked her up and sat her on his lap. His arms held her close in an attempt to use body heat to warm her.

If it had been lighter out, Jin would have seen a subtle blush settle on Haru's cheeks. She took off her glasses to rest her head against his chest comfortably.

"Today, I gave him my lesson plans for the next two weeks as he requested." Haru continued her explanation. "I refuse since it was seven at night and I was off the clock. However, he offered dinner if I stayed and discussed my plans. A meal at dinnertime is expense at clubs and taverns. I calculated that I would save about $15, which I could turn around at any poker game and leave with about $200. Thus, refusing dinner would cost $200."

Jin rubbed her arm gently. Haru possessed a rational mind, despite her tendency to daydream. Every action required a cost/benefit analysis. If only he could take away her financial woes so she could relax. Do something for the sake of fun not the profit.

"Haru, why don't you return to the Shinobi clan?" He urged. "You may have to live on the edge of the village, but I can protect you there."

"I'm already in too deep." She sighed. "_That Bastard_ could easily destroy my family's reputation if I leave. I have to work off our debt or he'll expose us. I'm sorry Jin."

Both were silent. Neither expressed their thoughts. Jin knew he couldn't convince her when she acted like this. Haru feared speaking would ruin the moment. Even with her troubles, she was able to find some peace of mind in Jin's arms. They would return as soon as she left, but for now she felt warm and safe.

"Jin." Haru ventured half asleep. "Remember when you would tell my sister and I stories to scare us?"

"Yes." He smiled. "The story about the Pooka scared both of you for months."

"You don't need to remind me of that terrible creature." She scowled. "However, I don't know why we were so scared. Males were the victims in the stories. Like the Selkie seems to be a female creature that targets fishermen, not women."

"Oh, there are male Selkie." Jin's voice took a mystical tone. "If a female cries and seven tears fall into the ocean, a male Selkie will shed it's seal skin and come ashore. Then, he'll seek out the female and make love to her."

Goosebumps rose on Haru's skin and she shivered. Jin's eyes held a mischievous glint. Apprehension filled her, as his gaze mesmerized her. Instinctively, she knew this was no longer a safe situation.

"I-I better go back to my room." She stuttered, trying to escape his embrace.

The chilly air quickly took over where Jin's warm arms once held her. There was no way for her to suppress the chattering of her teeth.

"Let me carry you back." Jin offered. "I fear you'll freeze to death if you go alone."

"I can manage." Haru tried her best to sound confident. Sadly, she chattering teeth betrayed her. He swooped her up and took off in flight. "Jin, what are you doing?"

"Rescuing a headstrong damsel from distress." He answered, matter-of-factly.

Jin flew through the night sky with such speed that Haru had to snuggle into his chest to keep from freezing. Once he reached her room, he set her down her the fireplace. The fire was slowly dying. A servant must have forgot to check her room. Haru placed a few logs on the fire.

"I believe you owe me a favor now." Jin mused. "I wonder what I should ask for."

"I don't owe you anything." Haru sulked. "You carried me here without me asking."

"But you didn't object." He pointed out. "You could have broke free and flew by yourself at anytime."

She scowled. In spite of her pride, she knew he was right. As a wind wielder, she wouldn't have fallen if she broke loose from his hold. It seemed that, despite his words earlier, he didn't see her as a helpless female.

"Do you want money?" Haru asked. "If so, you're going to have to take a-"

Jin put his fingers to her lips. Her heart skipped a beat. Even though she was only a few inches shorter than him, she had look up to him. He was floating above the tile, undoubtedly so Haru couldn't scold him for entering a lady's chambers.

"I only want a liberty." He drew closer, his scent filling her nostrils. "A sweet, innocent kiss."

His fingers glided down her cheek to her chin, gently lifting it. Her breath caught in her throat. With the hand on her chin, he ran his thumb across her silky lips. The tips of his fingers accidently brushing against her breast as his other hand slid behind her neck. At least, she believed it to be accidental. So light and soft, it had to be accidental. She felt her knees weaken. Slowly, he pressed his lips hers. Repeatedly, he lightly brushed butterfly kisses on her lips. A strange sensation filled her and she could not stop herself from wrapping her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. To her surprise, she felt him bring his arm around to support her back. When he lifted he head from the kiss, Haru jerked away, horrified she responded to him like she did.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." She stated coolly. "I doubt it will happen again-"

Jin's lips collided with hers before she could finish. Taking her remark as a challenge, he deepened the kiss. He seemed to feed off her as his hands explored her body, bringing her closer. Dizzily, Haru groped for the support of his neck. He kissed her teasingly, caressingly her lips, until she quivered in pleasure. He seemed to be searching her mouth intimately for something luscious. Once he released her mouth, it took every ounce of her strength to stand. She turned around as a grin spread to Jin's face.

"Good night, little one." He whispered and he disappeared into the night.


	7. Chapter 7: In which Haru Gets a Letter

The following day, lessons continued as usual. However, Haru's mind kept drifting to the kiss. It had been different than anything else she had ever experienced. Even her past engagement with the male she almost married was different. Haru knew Jin since childhood. Seeing him as something other than a friend troubled her. Shaking her head, Haru sighed.

'You know what happened last time.' She chided herself.

The clock chimed signaling the end of the school day. Shura gathered his things, stopping at Haru's desk.

"You seem distracted, Miss Haru." He observed. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes." She smiled brightly. "Just thinking of what lessons we should conquer next."

"Will you be attending dinner with father and I again?" Shura asked eagerly. His excitement at the possibility clearly displayed on his face.

"Father and me." She corrected, unconsciously. "But, no. I believe that was a onetime occurrence."

"I see." He tried to conceal his disappointment.

"Instead, I suspect he will be in my office hassling me for an hour." Haru replied dryly.

Strangely, Haru welcomed engaging in a debate with Yomi. The Lord would no doubt wish to challenge her plans. He would not have requested them otherwise. Haru embraced any opportunity to prove her worth and mock him. A lengthy discussion would be a pleasant distraction from her current thoughts.

As Haru predicted, Lord Yomi entered her office not long after Haru entered the office. Without bothering to knock, he opened the door and came in.

"You are early, my lord." She acknowledged his presence with a small nod. "My office hours don't start for another fifteen minutes."

"Ah, well, the blind have difficulty reading clocks." An unmistakable hint of sarcastic accented his voice. "But since I am already here, I don't see any trouble in starting now."

"I expect to leave fifteen minutes early then." Haru lifted her chin, attempting to emulate an air of confidence. Cautiously, she sat down. She could not get over his tendency to address her without a chaperone. However, why would be feel the need to get a chaperone? He viewed her as an employee, not a young lady in danger of a rakish gentleman. "Shall we begin? I suspect you have problem with my lessons."

"You are correct." Yomi handed her a pile of papers. "I had my butler make the necessary changes in the margins of the schedule you gave me."

Haru paged through the document. The red marks made it difficult to decipher what originally filled the pages. Throwing the papers down, she fought the growing frustration.

"Tell me, my lord." She began slowly. "Would you order your groundkeeper to cook your meals?"

"I hardly-" Yomi was cut off.

"It is a simple enough question, my lord." Haru interrupted. "Would you?"

"No." He replied curtly.

"And why is that, Lord Yomi?"

"Because his duty is to keep the grounds." He paused shortly. "I also suspect he would expect a raise if I increased his obligations. He insists that he makes a mean turtle soup, though."

Her ill-fitting glasses slipped slightly down her nose. He was toying with her. He knew where her questioning was leading to and turned it against her. It seemed she underestimated him.

"I'm sure he does." Haru leaned back in her chair. "Your staff has a multitude of skills. For instances, the role of a wife is to bear children, to which you said, 'Fuck the rules, I have money. Let's get a machine to do it.' And voila, Lord Shura was born!" The lord's hands gripped his chair tighter, but his face remained calm. "Like the groundkeeper's turtle soup, Shura is exceptional. However, I doubt the groundkeeper could make turtle soup like the cook."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Yomi's voice rose slightly.

"It means that while one may excel in more than one area, an expert in one area often has a edge over a demon crossing borders." She explained. "A cook spices up a meal in a way a groundkeeper cannot. A machine cannot offer the necessary attention a mother can. Just like a lord cannot teach like a tutor can."

"That may be, but sometimes the eyes of a novice sees things the expert does not. Time blinds them to subtle changes."

A silence settled over the pair. In contemplation, Haru chewed her bottom lip unconsciously. She had no retort. A small smile drifted over the lord's face.

"Quite right." The words left a bitter taste in her mouth. "I'll consider your changes. Although, I will not guarantee I'll adhere to them. After all, a novice must have some experience in the field before he notices room for improvement."

Due to the events that had taken place between her and Jin, Haru decided it was better to stay home that night and the following night. On both nights a maid brought her tray and she worked while she ate. By the end of the second night, she finished another week's lesson plan and sent it to Yomi.

However, after two nights away Haru had no choice in the matter. Her funds were dismal. Unless she played, they would only decline faster. Fitting a cloak over her shoulders, Haru left the estate.

The club bustled with activity. Dim lights casted shadows on the played faces, but Haru knew the lords well: Demons with too much money and free time. The club took their time and Haru was more than happy to relieve them of their money.

Gloveless, Haru fingered the cards. She had a difficult decision to make. She's been dealt a dead hand that promised no future success. Yet, she couldn't bow out. Even with the mound of chips before her, appearances must be kept. If she only won, the others would get suspicious and refuse to play her. But a miser like Haru hated losing money. Rounds went by and the bets went higher, 10, 20, 35, 50 pounds later, she sacrificed 200 pounds before she tore herself away.

"Lady Luck left you early tonight." A lord commented as Haru rose from the table.

"It was bound to happen sometime." Haru smiled brightly. "I made the most of it while it lasted, but I know when to leave."

"Already heading out?" he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"When Lady Luck deserts you, it's the only thing to do." She shrugged.

"Oh look, it's your friend Jin!" Before Haru could protest, the lord called Jin over. "The road is crowded with pickpockets. Why don't you see Miss Miyuki home, my boy?"

"Of course." Jin flashed a brilliant smile.

"Thank you," Haru bit the inside of her cheek, "but there no need. My residence isn't far."

The men didn't seem to hear her as a roar of laughter flooded the club. She looked helplessly at Jin as the lord disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself." Haru buttoned her cloak and took off into the crowd. "Based on your recent change in behavior, I'm safer alone."

Jin's long strides matched two of her own. He had no trouble keeping close, even in the crowded club.

"Recent behavior?" He tilted his head to the side in a gesture much too innocent for him.

"Are you pretending not to remember our kiss?" Haru asked in a hushed tone. Although passer byes barely noticed the pair, she didn't want to attract attention. "After taking me home that night, you asked for a liberty."

"There goes your wild imagination." He smiled mischievously.

"I-imagination?" She stepped back. "I'm afraid you're the one with the wild imagination if you're going to pretend that kiss never happened."

"Maybe it was a pooka." A flare of laughter filled his eyes. "Or a Selkie disguised as a male demon."

Haru's cheeks flushed, but it was unclear if from anger or embarrassment. Instead of replying, she only quickened her pace.

"Lord Yomi will shoot you the moment you step on the grounds if I deny knowing you." She pointed out as the estate came into view. "If I admit I know you, I'll be fired because of bringing a lover to work."

"Does Yomi really care if you have a lover?" Jin teased.

"My lord might get jealous," Haru smirked. "He did offer me a position as his mistress… But what do you care? It's not like we even shared a kiss before."

Jin shifted uncomfortably and tried to change the subject.

"I almost forgot." Jin dug around in his pockets until he found a small letter. "Messenger told me to give this to you. I'm guessing it's from _him_."

"Thanks." Haru grimaced. "I suppose I should thank him for not delivering it to Yomi's Estate."

"It's not to his advantage to reveal himself to Yomi yet." He replied. "Everything he does is for himself."

"Yes, you're right." She tucked the letter away safely. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this Jin. But it seems I have some work to do. I'll see myself home from here."

Jin paused like he wanted to say something, but instead simply nodded and left. With a sigh, Haru walked inside and retired for the night.


	8. Chapter 8: In Which a Ferret Appears

"Come back here you little thief!" A woman snarled. "I'm going to turn you into a scarf…"

It had been a long time since Yomi heard the word "thief" in his presence and he had never heard it in female's voice. Before nostalgia could take him back 1000 years to stealing with Youko Kurama, the sound of tiny claws scurrying across hall toward him caught his attention. Haru's tiny steps quickly followed.

Fashionable ladies skirts aren't meant to accommodate exercise. Usually, Haru changed into a garment like Turkish Trousers for such rapid movement. However, she hadn't planned on exercise or chasing after her garter. The momentum of running and the cumbersome skirts caused her to trip and fall forward. With surprising skill, Yomi launched forward to catch her. Her body was held firmly against the wall of his chest. Haru, expecting to hit the floor, had to take a few minutes to register the difference. Then she harshly pushed herself away.

"Are you alright?" Lord Yomi asked.

"I'm _fine_." Haru replied a bit too severe. '_Oh, why did he have to catch me_?' She groaned.

The ferret hid behind Yomi with a small lacy garter in its mouth. Haru's mash of brown skirts sat disheveled as she glared at the ferret. Fixing her glasses and shirts, she gathered her senses.

"That blasted animal…" She grumbled.

It only took Yomi a moment to realize the creature that ran past him was the 'blasted animal' beside him.

"What is his name?" The lord asked.

"I believe Shura named him Bolt." Haru sighed. "Quite fitting, actually."

"Come here, Bolt." Yomi called with a gentleness Haru didn't know he could muster. "Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?"

He held out his hand to the animal. Deftly, the ferret crawled on to his hand and up to his shoulder. He felt something brush against his cheek. Surprised, he grabbed the lacy object from the ferret.

"What have you got there?"

"Nothing," Haru snatched the garter with a blush, "nothing that would interest you."

"How odd…" Yomi pondered. "It felt like a ladies garter and those interests me very much." Haru felt an odd flutter in her stomach. "Yet, my attention would probably be better spent on why a rogue ferret is in my house."

"Your son was having a lesson with me outdoors." Haru explained slowly. "When we went back inside, I turned around for only a second and Shura thought a pet would be fun… More precisely, the ferret we spend the morning studying. So, he smuggled it inside and…"

"And it stole your garter?"

"That was much later." Haru quickly corrected. "While I was sitting at my desk… But that is beside the point. You know how it got inside. I suggest you think about getting Shura a proper pet. I must get back to my student."

With those words in the air, Haru walked away to the library. However, Yomi's thoughts settled on the garter. He only held it for a moment but it felt deliciously feminine and frivolous: a lacy ribbon meant to hold up a stocking. The device was so impractical he never thought the reserved and strict Miss. Miyuki would have one. It was utterly intriguing. Lord Yomi turned to the ferret on his shoulder, "You have excellent taste in ladies garters."

An iron ball rested in Haru's stomach as she wandered the alley. _His _note directed her to Duke Street. The alley was dark and foreboding. Only the most cutthroat demons entered the street at night. Shaddy gambling dens and bars lined the poorly lit alley. Even Haru, who usually never worried about criminals, feared being over powered here. Quickening her pace, she entered the building labeled 363. She felt like she was walking into a lion's den.

A valet or assistant of his received Haru at the entrance and showed her to her caller's apartment. He silently left Haru as she murmured frigid thanks. The room was poorly lit and it didn't help that dark silks lined the walls. It was designed to either seduce an unsuspecting female or skillful hid a rival from his target. Even half knowing him for a prolonged amount of time, Haru didn't know which one he thought of her as. She only knew that he considered her a piece in his game. He would decide what he wanted of her.

When a well groomed and elegantly dressed demon entered the room, Haru stiffed immediately. It had been a few months since Haru met with Takeshi, but she would recognize him anywhere. He walked the room with the prowess of cat. Something in his eyes reminded Haru of a predator observing his prey just before striking.

"Haru, dear." He smiled coolly. "You seem well."

"Go to hell." She hissed. "You know very well how I am."

"Are you still upset I made you leave Shishi?" He asked with indifference. "She was adequately prepared for the season and all matters of polite society. It was time for you to move on."

"And Bakken Brothers as well?" Haru glared. "Just when I start making a stable income, you sent me off to another family. I'm beginning to believe you don't want me to pay my debt."

"The jobs are part of your duty." Takeshi countered. "They are just as important as the money. Besides, you only have yourself to blame for the Bakken Brothers."

She rolled her eyes. "Why did you sent for me?"

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" Haru curtly nodded as he sat in the empty chair nearby. "My dear Haruhi, can't we just visit for the joy of each other's company?"

"You only send for me when you need something particularly nasty." Haru replied, trying not to flinch as she looked into the depth of his eyes. "Usually, its when a simple note will not suffice."

"Your new charges are quite interesting." A lazy smiled spread across his lips. "You have history with Lord Yomi, do you not?"

"Don't you dare…" Haru fought to control her voice. "I had a hard enough time obtaining this job."

"Oh, I wouldn't have you leave the job so early." He folded his hands across his stomach. When you didn't reply, he cut to the chase. "Very well. My demands are simple. Yomi is a powerful lord. He is cunning, strong, and an economic genius. All of these things make him seem invincible. I want you to find his weakness."

After meeting with Takeshi, Haru sought solace in a pint of beer, which was quickly followed by many more. Then she stumbled back to Lord Yomi's estate. She was walking down the halls, when a piano caught her eye. It had been ages since she played. Slowly, she lowered herself onto the bench. Memorized, she took off her gloves. But before she touched the smooth ivory keys, she flinched. Memories from long as stopped her. She shook her head and violently slammed down the key guard.

"What are you doing out this late?" A voice stopped her.

Haru froze. She completely forgot that Lord Yomi was welcoming guest for a special ball. A few guest arrived today. Of course he would be out late entertaining them.

"I'm off the clock." Haru voice was stern. "Nor am I bothering anyone. It's none of your business what I do, Lord Yomi."

"While you are working under my roof," Yomi began, "you are my business." Silence filtered through the room. "Miss Miyuki, I-"

He stopped in midsentence, looking like a deer straining to hear why a twig snapped in a forest. Haru tried to hear or eyes something, but nothing reached her senses.

"My-" Before Haru could get another syllable out; Yomi scooped her up and pulled her behind a huge curtain. Not more than a second later, Haru could hear the steps of two people and their conversation.

"Tsuki and Yumi." Yomi groaned.

Haru understood immediately. Tsuki and Yumi were infamous gossips. Telling either of them anything would results in all of polite society talking in less than ten minutes. They must be some of the guest that arrived early, not doubt they didn't want to miss any of the excitement. If they saw her with him alone, scandal would break out.

A second realization crept into her mind: She was hiding behind a curtain with Lord Yomi, their bodies tightly pressed together.


	9. Chapter 9: In Which Haru and Yomi Hide

A second realization crept into her mind: She was hiding behind a curtain with Lord Yomi, their bodies tightly pressed together. She stayed very still in what most would call Yomi's embrace. If anyone saw them right now, they'd think she and Yomi were a pair of lovers, something she didn't want. She pulled him closer as if that would keep them hidden.

Yomi felt ridiculous hiding from his guests, but he knew what it looked like. The smell of vanilla and clean linen floated to his nose. He suddenly found himself wondering what it would be like to share a bed with her like this: their bodies pressed together, but without the burden of clothes. A strong urge to kiss her tender skin and explore her body from head to toe filled him. He felt her press closer to him. She was shorter than he usually liked. Her head barely reached his shoulders, but that only intrigued him. Thousands of possible ways to make love to her entered his mind. His pulse quickened and gather in a very inconvenient place. Unaware of what he was doing, he stroked the side of her cheek with is thumb.

"What are you doing?" She whispered sharply.

"I…" But Yomi didn't finish his sentence. Instead his mouth covered hers passionately.

Startled, Haru froze in place. She couldn't believe Lord Yomi, the demon who argued with her every chance he had, was _kissing_ her. It wasn't like anything she experienced before. Each kiss was so tender, deep, and impatient, like his life force depended on it. Haru pulled back to escape, but one of Yomi's hand was cradling her head. His tongue slipped between her lips to explore the silkiness of her mouth. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her hands pushed against his chest, fluttering like bird's wings. He held her in place so she could escape. His thigh pressed between her legs to pin her in place against the window.

"Have you gone mad, my lord?" She managed a harsh whisper.

"Perhaps." His lips found hers again in a passionate kiss, over and over again. Heat flowed over her body in waves. A strong pleasurable sensation bloomed inside her.

"My lord." She groaned. "Let go!"

She pushed against his chest, but it was like cinderblocks. With all of her effort, she managed some space between them. The conversation between Yumi and Sumi slowly died away as they left. They didn't need to stay hidden and Haru knew it. The lord froze in place unable to comprehend what just happened. Her body tingled where his hands had touched her.

"I'll go to my room now." Haru brushed off her gown. "I can manage quite well on my own."

Astounded by his own behavior, he stood in place as she walked away.

"Bloody hell." He breathed.

In the morning, Haru's head pounded. She rarely got hangovers, but she also rarely drank as much as she did last night. By the time Shura's lesson started, she had three cups of a brew the cook called "coffee." It was doing its job splendidly.

"Tonight, most of the guest will have arrived." Haru began the lesson. "As the young master of the house, you will be expected to dance with a few of the younger ladies present."

"There is only going to be a few girls." Shura sighed. "I rather play with the other boys."

"Dancing is an important life skill." She lectured. "You only have a few dances to show who you are. Your intellect, strength and likability are determined by the flawlessness and grace of your dance."

"I don't understand how this shows that." He scowled.

"I'm sure your father doesn't either." Haru patted him on the head. "He'll argue on your behalf later. For now, let's pretend that we agree."

After Haru described the steps, Shura learned quickly. Before long, he was dancing like a pro with Haru only occasionally offering advice. Her thoughts drifted. It had been a long time since she danced like this. She's forgotten how much she enjoyed it. It was a lovely break from papers, textbooks, and training. Then a scuffling in Shura's book bag caught her eye. She blinked. Twice. The bag moved again.

"Shura…" She raised her brow. "What do you have in your bag?"

"Textbooks." Shura offered.

"Anything else you want to tell?" Haru asked the young boy.

"Yesterday's homework."

Haru didn't have a chance to reply because soon a brown and tan creature slinked out of the bag. Pursing her lips, Haru paused.

"I believe we have had a lesson on this animal, Lord Shura." She said curtly. "Please, explain what it is."

"It is a sand ferret." He focused on his shoes. "They live in prairies and deserts. They are omnivores enjoying everything from fruit to insects and sometimes meat."

"Yes." She smiled. "I don't think living is book bags is in their nature."

"But they are quite spry and crafty."

"Shura, if you want a pet, you don't need to convince me." She sighed. "However, you shouldn't hide it from Lord Yomi. Tell him you want a pet."

"Maybe when lessons are done." Shura answered after a brief pause. "I will complain about the dance lessons then also."

"Really?" Haru gave him an enigmatic smile. "Pity. You were getting quite good at it. I thought you were enjoying it."

Yomi sat in his study, fuming. Miss Miyuki is merely a governess in his home and _him _was avoiding _her_. Yomi was a levelheaded demon. Everything was precisely planned and organized. He had long since outgrown his impulsive ways. The way he acted towards her was completely out of character. There was no rational for his behavior. There was only one way to resolve the situation. He had to apologize for his actions. If he let her know it meant nothing. To explain it away as something… something such as too much alcohol or her curves being so perfectly inviting… No! He scolded himself. Apologizing to Miss Miyuki was the only possible solution.

"You seem annoyed." Mr. Rohan sighed as he paged through his notes.

"I'm not annoyed." The Lord replied curtly. "It just this silly party. Far too frivolous for my taste."

_Frivolous. Just like a certain someone's garter…_

"It's good for Shura to meet the other children his age." Mr. Rohan put the papers down. "A little alliance building on your part wouldn't hurt either."

"I have quite enough to do with my own resources."

"No need to be so huffy." A small smile crossed his lips. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you needed a woman in your life." The clock cut in a chimed six times. "Goodness, that time already? I better be off to my room if I am to be prepared for the party. See you later, my lord."

"I better meet with Miss Miyuki." Yomi stood up. "Who knows what kind of lessons she's teaching Shura this week."


	10. Chapter 10: In Which Haru And Yomi Waltz

Haru looked through Shura's homework making notes on which phrases and grammatical cues needed to be worked on. Takeshi's words interrupted her work, 'Find his weakness.'

"He doesn't have one." She mumbled. "Unless accosting young governess behind curtains is a habit of his I am just now becoming aware of."

"Good evening, Miss Miyuki." Lord Yomi announced as he opened the door to her office.

"My Lord," Haru jumped, "you are to knock before entering a woman's chambers."

"It is my home." He dismissed her comment. "I have something to discuss with you. Do you mind if I shut the door?"

"Actually, in light of yesterday's events, yes. I do mind." She glared. He closed the door behind him anyways. "Lord Yomi, it is extremely improper for you to be with me, without a chaperone, and closed door."

"Do you fear I will give into my carnal needs?" The Lord taunted.

"Yes."

The bluntness of her answer caught Yomi off guard. He took a while to compose himself. It was just as well. Seeing him again caused Haru to think back to the way his muscular body pressed against her. His dress clothes did little to dissuade the memory. A light blush covered her cheeks.

"I must apologize for my actions yesterday." Lord Yomi announced. "It was inappropriate and uncharacteristic of me. The champagne must have gone to my head."

"That's quite alright, my lord." Haru glanced back down at her papers.

"I would never act in such a way, especially with a female such as yourself-"

"Thank you, Lord Yomi." She gritted her teeth, slightly annoyed.

"I'll keep myself in check next time." He nodded. "I suppose we can forget the whole event even happened."

"Well, there is the matter of atonement." Haru smirked.

"Atonement?" Lord Yomi questioned. "You participated just as much as I did."

"Crushed against a wall, I didn't have much choice." She raised her head with mock dignity.

"Fine," He growled. "How much do you want?"

"'How much do I want?'" She repeated. "I'm not some common prostitute you can pay off for letting you have a tickle."

"I never-"

"It doesn't matter, if you meant it that way or not." Haru stood up. "When a man has an abundance of wealth, he's quick to throw it around. Letting you pay me off would only encourage the behavior."

Lord Yomi rolled his eyes. "Then what do you want?"

Haru thought carefully before replying, "Shura found a ferret the other day."

"My lord," The door to the study opened and a servant popped in with a bouquet of roses covering his face. "A ladyship sent you some roses, where should I put them?"

"In the trash." Yomi replied dryly.

"But, sir, they are roses."

"I can smell that." He started to grow tense. "I don't want them in my home."

"Yes, sir…" The downcast servant left the room.

"My lord!" Haru exclaimed. "What is wrong with you? A lady puts her heart on the line and you throw her feelings into the trash? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"It's nothing new," The lord grew defensive. "Females send me flowers constantly. Besides they were roses."

"Ok, two things." Haru tried to keep calm. "Roses are the symbol of love."

"Not to me."

"I don't care what you take them to mean." She walked closer to him. "That is what they mean in the language of flowers, the only language ladies are permitted to speak freely in. It took a lot of courage for her to say that."

Haru paused to let Lord Yomi reply. He was silent.

"And another thing," Haru leaned closer to him as if it were a secret. "How many women have sent you flowers that you just threw out or dismissed?"

"Since I've done that with all of them, at least a dozen." He replied.

"A dozen?" She nearly fell backwards. Luckily, she braced herself on the desk before that happened. "I've changed my mind. For your atonement, you are going to let me mold you into a gentleman, who will know how to swoon the ladies."

"Why would I agree to that?" Lord Yomi sneered.

"Because, my dear lord," Haru's voice was overly sweet. "It is in everyone's interest to get you a wife or at least a lover. It's better for your reputation and your pocketbook." The mention of saving money intrigued the lord. "Have any lords or noblemen grown cold to you lately?"

"Lord Asherby refused to attend the house party this week." He admitted. "He mentioned something about me being callous toward his eldest."

"You probably snubbed his daughter, Jacqueline." She nodded sagely. "Whatever you did, hurt his daughter and, consequently, him. Whatever ties you tried to create with him are burnt to ash. You wasted time for forming those ties and money for losing whatever deal could have been made with those ties."

"Your past occupations have taught you this?" He questioned.

"As a governess, I reformed The Bakken Brothers, didn't I?"

Lord Yomi couldn't help but think about Rohan's comment. They went from nothing to being able to drive a hard bargain with the lord. To do that, their ties would have to increase nearly tenfold, not to mention their pocketbook and assets.

"Alright." He nodded. "I'll do it. However if I feel you're neglecting Shura, it is over."

"That won't happen." Haru looked at the lord as he headed toward the door, "Perhaps you will have better luck controlling your 'carnal urges' after the training."

Lord Yomi visible stiffed at the retort, but made no reply and continued to walk out of the office.

"Well, first things first," Haru took out a sheet of paper when Lord Yomi left, "we'll send some flowers to both the young lady today and Lady Jacqueline Asherby. Lord Asherby and his daughter will also receive a note expressing our deepest regrets that they were not able to join the festivities this weekend."

While Haru began work on Lord Yomi's upcoming deliveries, Yomi was having his problems in his private study.

"Damn that woman." Yomi thought as he slid into the room nearest to the library. During his encounter with Haru, he felt a strange sensation travel through his body. Her nearness stirred a desire in him. "Maybe she is right. I do need a female in my life."

The next day, Haru prepared for her lesson with Yomi. In her office, the record player was set up in the corner playing a soft waltz. She rearranged the furniture to give them enough space for dancing. As she waited, she stared wistfully out the window. It wasn't raining today, a rare treat in this area. No doubt the demons Lord Yomi invited for the weekend ball would be in their rooms preparing for the night. Haru couldn't wait until they left; they made her feel uneasy.

A quiet knock on the door tore Haru's gaze from the window. Lord Yomi walked in without waiting for permission. However, he did knock and that was an improvement.

"My lord," Haru smiled, "I assumed you would like to start with a waltz."

"That was rather presumptuous." Lord Yomi stood awkwardly. "I hoped we could wait on that. I would prefer to learn how this will aid my business."

"Baby steps." She smirked. "It actually works along with waltzing quite well."

Haru stepped up to him. He was a good foot taller than she, but she acted like he was a child. She guided one of his hands to her waist and held the other in her hand.

"Be careful how close you hold her." She purred. "Society will scrutinize your behavior. Hold her too closely and you could cause a scandal, too far and you will offend."

"That seems awfully rigid." He muttered. "How I am supposed to know how close to too close?"

"Usually, the lady will let you know. If she pulled you in like this." Haru moved so there was small space between them. "This is just right. See how it feels?"

As she waited for him to answer, her lips pinched together. He looked so serious, she almost laughed. Slowly, he nodded.

"Good." She stepped closer. She opened her mouth to speak, but her breath caught in her chest when she looked up. His body was solid against her small frame. Something felt... Different. Not a bad different, but feeling him so close was _different_ than the others. She had many dance partners in her time, but none of the other demons felt like this.

"This is too close?" Lord Yomi offered.

"Yes." Despite the way her body protested, Haru took a step back. "Did you feel the difference?"

He nodded slowly and Haru thought his cheeks appeared a little rosy. They were silent for a moment, but Haru didn't mind. She needed the time to collect her thoughts. The proximity between them before affected her in a way she hadn't anticipated.

"Depending on how you hold her, you are sending a different message." Haru swallowed, hoping the action would help her gain composure. "She may initiate the contact and then you must act carefully. Unless you have romantic intentions toward the lady, I suggest you slowly move away."

"Romantic intentions?" Yomi had a rogue smile on his lips. "What if my intentions aren't so honorable?" Haru opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her heartbeat quicken when Yomi pulled her close again and whispered in her ear. "What would you do then?"


End file.
